


The Worst

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gallows Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A few of our favorite Immortals are discussing a "favorite" topic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



"Gunshots."

"Heal quickly."

"Swords? Knives?"

"Same."

The various people at the table sat back, before one of the ladies spoke. "Fire."

A round of agreement went up, even as they looked at her knowingly. "How many times have you escaped the flames now?"

She shuddered. "Not counting."

"I have. Five, just this century," the other woman informed her. "Your sleight of hand getting mistaken for witchery is getting old."

"Flames are unkind, but I think drowning is worse," one man said. "Especially if you do it in the ocean. Drowning, over and again."

"Sunda's right; it's the worst of deaths!"


End file.
